potter_dictionaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Severus Snape
Professor Severus Snape (b. 1960) was a half-blood wizard and the only child of Eileen Prince and Tobias Snape. He has been employed as Defence Against the Dark Arts professor (1996-1997), and Headmaster (1997-1998) of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (which he attended as a student from 1971 until 1978). He was also member of the Order of the Phoenix, and played a very important role in both of the Wizarding Wars against Lord Voldemort. Despite Severus Snape's wizarding heritage, he was raised in the Muggle dwelling of Spinner's End, which was in close proximity to the home of the Evans family. He met Lily and Petunia Evans when he was nine, and fell deeply in love with Lily, becoming a close friend of hers. In 1971 he began his first term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he was sorted into Slytherin. This put him in being in the same year as his true love, Lily Evans. Severus became the immediate enemy of James Potter and Sirius Black and was a frequent victim of their bullying. After leaving school he joined the Death Eaters along with a large group of his fellow Slytherins. Shortly before Lily Evans was killed by Lord Voldemort, Snape changed sides and became a member of the Order of the Phoenix and double agent during the Second Wizarding War. With tremendous difficulty, Snape was able to prevent Lord Voldemort from learning the truth about his loyalties. Despite the opinions of most others, Albus Dumbledore trusted Snape for reasons that were kept between them both until their deaths. Upon his death, it was revealed that his deep, strong love for Lily Evans caused him to redeem himself, joining Dumbledore's cause at the prospect of her protection from Lord Voldemort.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows The relationship between Dumbledore and Snape would be one of an unusually strong loyalty, so much so that Snape agreed to kill Dumbledore upon Dumbledore's own request. Before Dumbledore's death, Snape promised to protect the students of Hogwarts from the Death Eaters, who would inevitably take control of the Ministry of Magic, as well as the school. Snape later participated in the Battle of Hogwarts, but was killed by Lord Voldemort who mistakenly believed that Snape was the master of the Elder Wand, an immensely strong and powerful wand that Voldemort deeply desired. Biography Childhood Severus Snape was born to Eileen Prince, a pure-blood witch. Severus, whose father was neglectful and possibly even violent, began to identify with his mother's family and created a secret nickname from his mother's maiden name, calling himself "the Half-Blood Prince." His unhappy relationship with his father may have been the origin of his disdain for Muggles. It is implied that Severus was friendless and uncared for by his parents. This lack of care largely shaped Severus' bitter disposition and cruel behaviour later in his life. Severus was very important to Harry Potter later in his life therefore Harry named his son after him, called Albus Severus Potter. Physical appearance As a child, Severus had overlong black hair that glinted in the sunlight, and had a thin face''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' (Chapter Thirty-Three - The Prince's Tale). He wore large clothes that did not fit him at all well and looked so mismatched it appeared deliberate. He was sallow, small and stringy, extremely thin. He was round-shouldered, yet rather angular, and walked in a manner that recalled that of a spider''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (Chapter Twenty-Eight - Snape's Worst Memory). The adult Snape had sallow, pallid skin and long, greasy black hair. His eyes were black and cold, resembling long, dark tunnels. He had a long, hooked nose. Behind the scenes *Snape invented a number of spells between his first and fourth yearsSirius stated (GF27) that Snape knew more curses when he arrived at school than half the kids in seventh year, therefore implying that he knew spells no one else knew. This, combined with the fact that only four years later James Potter could nonverbally and at an instant's notice perform any of Snape's self-invented spells, implies that he made them in this year., including the Sectumsempra Spell and the Muffliato CharmHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Chapter Sixteen - Silver and Opals). Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Battle of the Astronomy Tower participants Category:Battle of the Seven Potters participants Category:Bullies Category:Death Eater defectors Category:Death Eaters Category:Defence Against the Dark Arts Category:Duelling Club members Category:English individuals Category:First Order of the Phoenix Category:Half-bloods Category:Hippogriff attacks Category:Hogwarts employees Category:Hogwarts Headmasters and Headmistresses Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hogwarts students during the marauders era Category:Killed by Lord Voldemort Category:Legilimens Category:Males Category:Occlumens Category:Only children Category:Plot to assassinate Albus Dumbledore participants Category:Portraits Category:Professors Category:Protectors of the Philosopher's Stone Category:Second Order of the Phoenix Category:Second War casualties Category:Slug Club Category:Slytherins Category:Spell inventors Category:Unforgivable curse users Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Wizards